In a cellular network, for example a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) 3G network, data can be collected for further study. However, the data collected may be considered “raw” data and cannot be used for further processing. This is because the “raw” data may skew analysis of the data or provide inaccurate results when the “raw” data is processed further.